


where are you? find me please, baby

by patchworklove



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, musician!gerard, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworklove/pseuds/patchworklove
Summary: frank misses his soulmate timer.





	where are you? find me please, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts), [applesaucecatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesaucecatra/gifts).

> yeah so i wrote this half a year ago but it never got finished so i fixed it and finished it (it's so damn short but oh well. i'll write something better tomorrow.)
> 
> title from Ikea date by swmrs
> 
> icosmics i hope this warms ur petekey heart  
harrowinghowell i hope this just warms ur heart in general i meant to give this to you for christmas oops

frank doesn’t particularly like waking up before 10 am. ever since he dropped out of high school, he stopped waking up before the sun could even rise because no one required him to. his job at a retail store always put him on afternoon shifts.

so when he gets the call that his mother had been rushed to the hospital at eight am, frank was slightly pissed. but he gets up anyways to drive himself to the hospital because it’s his freaking mother here. his soulmate timer’s about to go off too! if he misses them, that takes the cake on frank’s miserable morning.

his mother isn’t in bad condition, he soon finds out. thank goodness. hospital called him as an emergency contact situation and he signed off on taking her home when she gets discharged.

all of this happens within an hour and he hasn’t even drank his coffee yet. sigh.

he goes down to the coffee shop a few blocks away, even though he doesn’t really want to walk that far because hospital coffee is shit and there’s no cream or sugar to fix it. nothing’s ever good at hospitals and everything seemingly makes him anxious.

frank grimaces when he takes it. it also seems like the wrong order.

“there’s a reason why labels exist. can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t like peppermint though.” someone laughs.

frank turns around. a man with bright red hair is smirking at him. his expression seems friendly for nine in the morning.

“sorry about that. guess i’m not a morning person.” the both of them switch drinks and frank is halfway through his walk back to the hospital before realizing - 

oh shit that’s his soulmate.

-

so he bitches about it while he’s on the phone with his friend pete. he still can’t believe he managed to lose his soulmate while he was ridiculously tired and feels like a complete flop.

the world hates frank anthony iero and that’s the tea.

pete laughs at him. of course he does. motherfucker.

“why don’t you come take your mind off of it? come to my boyfriend’s party tonight?” he offers.

“nice gesture, but my mom just got out of the hospital. i also have work tomorrow afternoon, dingus. i’ll come around next time.” frank shrugs.

“suit yourself.”

-

he forgets about his soulmate for like a month before he sees that fiery and obnoxious red hair yet again. he’s hanging out with pete and mikey, and a few other mutual friends as a celebration for mikey’s birthday. his birthday isn’t for another week, but this was the only time that the whole gang wasn’t busy.

the fiery red hair belongs to mikey’s brother - gerard way. he’s wearing a shit ton of face paint and he’s moving about onstage - so he obviously doesn’t seem to think that it’s his soulmate.

“relax frank. he can’t be the only one in the entire world to have obnoxiously bright red hair.” frank tells himself.

he watches gerard perform a few more songs before pete’s friend gabe accidentally drops a glass, which leads to an impromptu trip to the emergency room at 2 in the morning. 

gabe turns out fine, just some stitches and bandages but nothing major.

frank keeps thinking of the performer at the bar, with slight curiosity that gerard could possibly be his soulmate. but there’s other people with bright fire truck red hair in stupid new jersey, so it just doesn’t seem possible.

he doesn’t wanna look for his soulmate because that takes too much effort and frank has other things to do with his time. if it’s meant to be, he’ll meet his soulmate again.

-

he goes to a bar again for his own birthday in october. he’s hanging out with pete and mikey again, because those are his two closest friends and they’re good company. 

they’re not completely drunk, just tipsy. pete and mikey both have to go to work in the morning, so it’s not a good idea to have a hangover.

that’s when he sees gerard again. only this time, he has blue hair now. he’s wearing the same makeup from the last time he saw him, but he’s not performing tonight. there’s another band playing already.

frank knows that gerard is his soulmate now, as gerard had turned around earlier and frank caught a glimpse of his face. it’s the same guy from the coffee shop.

he doesn’t know if he should talk to gerard though, he’s a little bit nervous. frank’s never shy around new people, but it’s nerve-wracking to finally meet your soulmate.

or, well. introduce himself to his soulmate, since they technically met before. 

“dude, quit staring at my brother like that. it’s kinda creepy. what are you, his soulmate?” mikey rolls his eyes and sips at his drink.

“actually, yeah.”

mikey then promptly spits out said drink.

“no fucking way. when did you even talk to him? at my birthday party?” he asks.

“no. i met him at a coffee shop like two months ago. i accidentally took his drink instead of mine. why is your brother even here?” frank says, passively.

“wait a minute, you’re the guy he’s been complaining about?” pete butts in.

“babe, didn’t i tell you that it was frank?” mikey asks.

frank raises his eyebrow. “he talks about me?”

mikey rolls his eyes again. “yeah, he’s been complaining to me and pete ever since you stepped out of that coffee shop. as for why he’s here, he works here whenever he’s not performing.”

“oh.”

“go talk to him, you ding dong.” pete says.

“maybe later.”

frank doesn’t ever talk to him that night, because after he takes one drink to calm his nerves, one drink turns into two, and two turns into five.

he’s lucky that he doesn’t have work the next day.

mikey left a sticky note with gerard’s number in his jacket pocket, but frank fails to check his pocket before he throws said jacket in the washing machine.

-

“you never called my brother, asshole.” mikey says, upon greeting him a week later. they’re having lunch together because pete went on a business trip to los angeles and mikey wanted to catch up with him.

“well, good afternoon to you too. what the hell are you talking about?” frank asks.

“the note i put in your jacket pocket? you’re wearing the jacket right now!” mikey says. the expression changes on his face when he figures it out.

“you threw it in the wash without looking.” he accuses.

frank looks at him sheepishly.

“give me your fucking phone.”

“what? why?” frank asks.

mikey takes the phone without asking. “i am sick and tired of hearing my stupid brother pine over you when i literally could have just done this in the first place.” 

frank thinks that maybe he should put a passcode on his phone from now on.

when mikey gives the phone back to him, he sees that mikey sent out two messages to gerard’s number.

_ hi, it’s frank. _

_ do you wanna go for a coffee sometime? _

gerard responds a few minutes later.

_ definitely. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u
> 
> tumblr: sudden-sky


End file.
